


The fire dances (Both in my heart and in your eyes)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arson, Blood, Jeon Wonwoo has the hots for the sadistic kumiho that controls him, Kumiho Lee Chan | Dino, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Partial Mind Control, human eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Fire. Chaos. Blood.Chan had wanted many things in their long, long life, but Wonwoo had been the most mesmerizing one yet.Their soul yearned for the human who he loved to torture to abandon himself to their hands.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The fire dances (Both in my heart and in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to clarify that Chan is not gendered in this, the character is agender. The real Chan is not this character, don't come at me.

The match box in his pocket already felt burning hot despite none of its contents having been lit yet. He wrapped his hand delicately around the nozzle and pulled it out of the pump. He pressed down on the handle and watched the gasoline leak out, spilling down on the floor. He watched as the pool steadily grew, making sure he didn’t get any on his shoes or pants. 

He had to be quick because, although he knew the clerk inside the small shop was dozing off, they could wake up at any time and check the security cameras. Once satisfied with the size of the puddle, he put the nozzle down into it and moved back a few steps. He took out the matchbox from his pocket. It weighed so heavily in his hand. His tongue peeked out to wet his chapped lips, the metallic taste of dried blood a phantom in his mouth.

He scratched three matches, lighting them up, and didn’t waste a second observing the dancing flames. He threw them over the gasoline, instantly igniting the vapors wafting from it. He jerked back to avoid the literal fireball that rose up, therefore giving space to the lit pool of gasoline. He watched until the fire reached the pump.

Then, he turned away and ran, ran with all of the strength he had in his legs. His feet met the grass surrounding the lost gas station and yet he didn’t stop. He climbed up the small hill, lungs burning with fear under the pressure inflicted on both his mind and body. He felt the heat from the blase behind him more than he heard it.

He collapsed when he reached the top of the hill, not even turning around to see the consequences of his actions. He panted in the grass, uncaring about the dirt and other unsavory things that were making their way into his mouth. He wanted to puke but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up. 

“Good job, it’s beautiful.”

That made it even worse. A spurt of bile rose in his throat and he spit it out before rolling over. He looked up at the figure standing next to him, hands stuffed in the pockets of their sweatpants. The light from the inferno highlighted them in bright orange, making their features visible. However, he didn’t look for that, instead his eyes glided down to their backside, where a large mass danced on its own.

“Why are you so obsessed with fire ?”

Their smile grew larger, enough for him to see the many pointy teeth stuffed inside their mouth.

“I really can’t fool you, can I ? You’re too clever, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo groaned, closing his eyes.

“It’s not hard when you don’t hide how much of a psychopath you are when you talk.”

He immediately regretted his mouthiness, breath catching in his lungs when he felt a heavy rubber sole come in contact with his throat.

“Watch the way you talk to me, human, you know I don’t like brats.”

Wonwoo shivered at the underlying threat, knowing they were absolutely capable of acting on it. He apologized quietly, hands gripping the grass he laid on.

“Look me in the eyes when you’re speaking to me, lowlife.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes snapped open, planting themselves in the glowing pale yellow irises hovering above him. No matter how much terror shot through his veins at their sight, he could never deny how strikingly beautiful they were.

“I’m sorry.”

Their creepy smile resurfaced as the pressure left Wonwoo’s neck. He took in deep breaths, attempting to replenish the air in his lungs. He didn’t see the other bending above him, bringing their faces closer together, until he felt their breath on his skin.

“I could make you jump in that fire so easily, Wonwoo. Wouldn’t you like that ? I certainly would. You’re still useful to me though, so I can keep you around a while longer.”

Their features shifted in front of Wonwoo’s eyes, fading into the form they usually took. It was one of a young man with slightly angled feline eyes, smooth and chiseled cheeks, thin but beautifully arched lips. They moved to straddle Wonwoo’s hips, pinning both his hands to the ground with one of theirs.

He couldn’t really see their face anymore as their back was turned to the only source of light, but those haunting eyes floated in front of his vision like the sun was right there. Instead of the pale skin, Wonwoo saw a silhouette meticulously cut out in front of a brazier, a lean body accompanied by nine fluffy appendages that ondulated behind it.

“You asked why I like fire this much.”

They leaned closer, only leaving a few centimetres between the two of them. Wonwoo could feel the air leaving their lips as it brushed smoothly against his own mouth. It parted on its own and he breathed it in deeply, unable to fight it, no matter how much he wanted to jerk away.

“It’s because it was created for me, dear.”

The limbs attached to the small of their back fanned out, almost like a peacock flaunting its feathers.

“Don’t you see the resemblance ? It’s the same colour and it sways just as well as my tails. I am the fire and the fire is me.”

One of their tails wrapped around Wonwoo’s legs, softly tickling his skin through one of the holes of his worn out pants. They bent their elbows a bit, moving down until their lips brushed Wonwoo’s, a barely there touch that left him yearning for more. He hated them for the way they had taken control of his body and mind, leaving him only as a passenger of his own life.

However, hate and love were so close, weren’t they ? He loved how elusive they were, how they played with his thoughts, how he was entirely at their mercy. Deep down, he hoped he was special in their eyes, more than a pawn in their twisted game. He knew it was stupid to be attracted to such a creature but his heart had always worked in mysterious ways.

Getting close to a kumiho had never been part of Wonwoo’s life plan, but when he learnt about the knowledge he could acquire from stealing their fox bead, he had no hesitation. He would get it or die trying.

It didn’t go like how Wonwoo had expected it to. He thought that they would use the bead as soon as they could to steal his energy, but they didn’t. Instead, they had wound a leash around him, taking him as their personal pet and playing with him. 

They made him do the most atrocious things, things that Wonwoo couldn’t even fathom and obscured from his memory as soon as they were done, all for their pleasure. They loved watching him try to resist what he was ordered, loved the internal debate sprouting up in his mind, loved how violated he was after following each and every one of their orders. They were fucked up by human standards, but it was the classical nature of a kumiho, after all.

Not to mention, they loved being immensely alluring, in a way that, if Wonwoo ever managed to get out of their clawed grip, there would be no way he could be attracted to a human ever again. He was successfully and definitely ruined. 

Wonwoo was brought out of his spiralling thoughts when the kumiho’s free hand trailed along his cheekbone fleetingly.

“You’re so beautiful, I’d love to see you burn. Would you let me, I wonder ? You’d be so gorgeous, writhing as my flames lick at your skin, pulling pathetic little cries from you.”

Wonwoo was so scared and yet, the way their lips brushed his felt so erotic. He had to be fucked up as well, no one in their right mind would be aroused by the threat of being burnt alive.

He wanted to push his head up, just a bit, the slightest move would be enough to slot their mouths together, like a puzzle. The burning ache in his stomach forced him to keep his eyes planted in theirs, looking for any semblance of an emotion that would mirror his. The attraction was obvious in how the slitted pupils pulsed continuously, how another two of their tails had joined the first in exploring his skin, how their hard-on pressed intimately against Wonwoo’s own.

“Chan.”

He breathed out their name shakily, almost a whimper in how soft it was. Wonwoo sounded positively wrecked already, brought close to tears by his desperation.

“Will you offer yourself to me fully, Wonwoo ?” 

Chan asked in a whisper against Wonwoo’s lips. 

“Would you give yourself to me ? Abandon yourself ? I know what you want from me, I know what you were seeking out. I promise it will feel so much better than that, Wonwoo. You could have so much more if you surrendered yourself.”

Wonwoo’s breathing sounded so laboured it was almost like he was on his deathbed. Maybe he was.

“You want to kill me. Is that what you’ll do if I gave myself away ?”

Chan’s ardent yellow gaze didn’t waver, didn’t disappear behind a blink. They pulled back slightly, away from Wonwoo’s face, and he had to resist with all he had to not let out a cry.

“I don’t know, Wonwoo. All I can promise you is that, whatever I do, you’ll love it and feel nothing but ecstasy.”

Wonwoo exhaled shakily before he sealed his fate.

“Then do it. Take me. I’m yours, and I have been ever since that day you stole me away from human life. You have all of me for as long as you’ll keep me alive.”

Chan’s pupils grew unconditionally larger, blowing up like that gasoline fireball from earlier as Wonwoo offered himself up. They let their head down to Wonwoo’s neck, taking a deep breath to inhale his scent, before snaking their tongue out to lick at his sweaty skin. He shivered at the unusually wet feeling, breathing getting louder. 

He howled loudly when he felt the numerous needle-sharp teeth dig into the skin of his shoulder, beneath the shirt that had been pulled to the side. No one was there to hear him. He felt the hot drip of blood leaking from the many wounds when Chan released him, moving back. The bottom of their face shone with a dark liquid, Wonwoo noticed, as they bent forward again to lick at the bite. It was almost apologetic.

“There. Now you’re mine.”

Wonwoo nodded without a word, feeling his eyelids get heavier by the second. His head lolled to the side and he lost himself in a sea of black.

Chan watched their human pass out on the wet grass, glasses reflecting the stars in the sky. Their eyes glided to the profusely bleeding wound on his shoulder, clawed fingers gently tracing it. They wanted to dig into the flesh and carve out their name into Wonwoo’s soft and warm skin.

However, they didn’t, resisting their urge to instead smoothing the heel of their hand against the bite. The wounds slowly closed and the blood stopped leaking out of them, leaving behind an obvious pale scar.

Chan pressed a bloodied hand to Wonwoo’s face, fingers leaving behind a red streak. They let their thumb rest against the pink lips for an instant before they stood up. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Then, tails flowing behind them, they made their way down to the still burning gas station, admiring how high the fire rose in the dark of night. They marched right through it, slipping inside the dingy store. The clerk had fallen off their chair, lungs filled with smoke. Chan kneeled by their side, ripping off their shirt before digging into their chest.

Chan pulled out their liver, making quick work of eating it, before moving on to the best part of their meal. They tore out a lung and grabbed the heart with both hands. They pulled it down before neatly severing the veins and arteries linking it to the body. They stood up, ignoring how the cavity filled up with blood, the same that dripped along their hands.

Chan sighed deeply as they left the gas station.

“I’ve always liked my meat a little smoked.”

They bit into the organ, teeth ripping through it easily. That human wasn’t very good, but they would make do. Seemed like Wonwoo was going to have to give them someone else soon. The heart disappeared into their mouth quickly as they made their way back up the hill.

“Soon will be your turn, Wonwoo, but not yet. We still have so many things ahead of us.”

Chan looked down at the human with a wide smile, tails quivering at the prospect of all that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : [@lacyjunnie](https://twitter.com/lacyjunnie)


End file.
